poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano is a padawan of Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars until later she was leaving the Jedi Order, and becomeing member of Team Elite. She is Courage's bodyguard. Role of the Series In the epilogue of The Wrong Jedi, she was captured by the Darkness minions, Watchers, was taken to the ship, and later was rescued by Captain Neweyes, who was assigned by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. In her first appearance, Courage and Friends We're Back A Dinosaur Story, she was dropped into the ocean in New York City, and she met that poor little dog named Courage. Later in Professor Screweye's show, she ws controlled by Screweye's new eye powered by The Darkness to destroy Courage and Team Elite. Later, she was wiped with Courage's comfort, and later a mysterious symbol surround Screweyes that he will return another day, another time. Trivia *When Courage is apart from Team Elite with Scoth, and Metal, he regains his "courage" to charge Pete into the ocean with the cats and the Villain Ledge. *In the season 1 finale Courage and Friends in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Raven expains the propercy back in Courage and Friends Found Atlantis: The Lost Empire, the propercy says "The end of the Clone Wars will rage for the execute of all Jedi of the Republic. The monstrous beast will possess all warriors including The Chossen One is soon controlled, the darkest day, the New Order will rise, the end of all Elite Guard Days." She was shocked and she runs away from Team Elite. Courage comforts her as Order 66 is activated, and Team Elite, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the remaining survivors of the exacution. *Ahsoka Tano will meet team Chugger, Blythe, the pets, and Stuingtiong's engines in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *Ahsoka Tano joined the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance to become a hero once again. *After becoming the new Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Maya is impressed with her technique, enough to want to be her trainer on how to use the Quasar Saber along with Ranger moves and the Lights of Orion. *Ahsoka will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg and their team in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Gallery Darkness Ahsoka.jpg|Ahsoka controlled by the Darkness Ahsoka_Tano.png|Ahsoka with her 2 Lightsabers Ahsoka_Render.png|Ahsoka Tano (from "Star Wars: Rebels") Prlg-yellow.png Prlg-yellowlights.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Aliens Category:Swordsmen Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Lightsabermen Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Padawans Category:The Jedi Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Corrupted characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Revived characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Courage's Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Eckstein Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies